Many different tilt, proximity and relay switches currently exist and are in use. Most tilt switches incorporate mercury within a housing for making contact between the housing and an electrode thereby causing actuation in response to tilting. Unfortunately, mercury is a toxic substance which, more recently, has become undesirable due to environmental concerns. Additionally, a mercury type switch is generally expensive to manufacture in view of the critical seal required to contain the mercury. Proximity and relay switches are also quite often expensive to manufacture in view of their component parts and labor costs.
Accordingly, a need exists for tilt, proximity and relay switches that are environmentally safe, reliable, and which are also generally inexpensive to manufacture.